


Doctor!

by fanfic_originals



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Doctor! Yukio, Doctor/Patient, Doctor’s visit, Dom! Yukio, M/M, Needy! Rin, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sub! Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Yukio is a doctor, while Rin works at a office.Rin goes for monthly check ups, and the doctor who is in today is his own younger brother.He thought he would sneak a secret session in today with Yukio.
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin/Okumura Yukio
Kudos: 119
Collections: YukioRin





	Doctor!

Today is Rin’s regular monthly check up, so he had already taken half of the day off which was closer to Yukio’s knock off time. In his briefcase, there were sex toys and some chokers and a change of clothes.

Rin is currently still at his table, typing away handling some of the paperwork he had been assigned. He is basically twitching with anticipation. He could only leave at 2pm which honestly is a torture even though it was only half an hour left.

He quickly finishes before he gets a cup of water from the office pantry. He gulps it down as he have small talk with his colleagues. Time seem to pass slowly for him today, but he didn’t mind if he was going to enjoy it later.

He grabs his briefcase and left once the clock strikes 2pm. He got into his car and threw his briefcase to the back and got on his way to the hospital that Yukio works at. His heart is beating really fast as he nears his destination.

Rin parks his car at a underground carpark. “Shit, I don’t know if Yukio would agree to this. He might scold me.” Rin mumbles as he kills his engine and grabs his stuff before going up the elevator and into the lobby where he has to wait.

He walks up to the reception and hands her his medical card as well as his identification card. “Oh, you’re early, Rin. Well Dr. Okumura will be done with the previous patient soon so you just have to wait a little.” The receptionist hand him back his things and he finds a place to sit.

He swings his legs back and forth restlessly and is afraid if anyone would find out what is inside his briefcase. Yukio never allows this to happen in public ever. This would be the first time Rin would be bending this rule and to tell the truth, he is scared for his life.

"Rin, You can go in now." A nurse calls out to him. He nods, grabs his briefcase and walked towards Yukio's office. Trembling slightly with fear as he waits for the perfect chance to suggest it to his younger brother. Yukio sat there, back facing the door, working on his computer. "Yukio?" Rin calls out. Yukio turns his chair around.

Yukio pointed to the chair in front of him, signalling for Rin to sit. "I won't be doing much today, I'm just going to check you blood pressure today since we have done a check up just 2 weeks ago." Yukio said as he strapped the machine around Rin's arm.

“Why did you want it only 2 weeks after your last check up? The timing that you chose is weird too. It is so close to the time I clock out.” Yukio mumbles as he starts to check Rin’s body. Rin is blushing as Yukio’s hands brushes his skin that is exposed from the folded sleeves. “Rin?” What’s wrong? You’re blushing.” Yukio is smirking as he stare down at his older brother.

Rin just shook his head, not saying a word. Yukio just nods but does nothing and continues to check Rin. Yukio works on his computer. “You bought a change of clothes right? You can change here if you want. I don't have anyone else after you.” Yukio says as he taps away on the keyboard.

Rin proceeds to change into his white T-shirt and long pants as usual. He has it all planned. He will spill the contents of his bag as he takes his change of clothes out. Yukio would probably get mad and do something to him.

He takes his clothes out of his bag, toppling his bag over. He pretends to not notice the things that are rolling out of his briefcase. “Rin, what are these?” Yukio sat on his chair, arms folded, one of his legs kicked up on the other.

“I must have mixed up my things when I was going to work this morning.” Rin finds and excuse that was unbelievable. “You are really asking for a punishment, Rin. This isn’t the first time you messed up.” Yukio scolds. Yukio then leaves leaving Rin alone in his office.

Rin unbuttoned his shirt and placed it one side. He was behind the curtain in case Yukio comes back in. He removed his pants when the door clicked open and close. Then another click which probably meant that the door was locked. Yukio pulls the curtain open and saw Rin only in his underwear.

“Take your underwear off as well.” Yukio said, eyes glaring. He picked up the rope that was rolled up nicely to unroll it. “Why?” Rin asks acting dumb to his younger brother. Yukio pulls Rin underwear down to his ankles before starting to tie the rope around his body.

“Yukio, don’t do this. It’s not appropriate.” Rin protests but obviously enjoying this whole thing. The rope tied around the neck, goes down Rin’s body and ends at the thigh where he presumes would be where the remote would stay. “I shall make you suffer since you want this so much that you secretly brought all these toys to work with you this morning.” Yukio smirks as he picks up a bottle of lube.

Yukio poured some on his hand before letting the cold liquid touch Rin’s hole. He massages the rim of the opened before he slipped in a digit into the hole. Rin screamed out of surprise and winced because of the slight pain he is feeling. “You’re so tight, Rin.” Yukio smirks as he slowly adds another finger, bringing it in and out of Rin, waiting for the older to get use to it. He is getting so turned on by this that his bulge is visible on his rather loose pants. “I love seeing you this way, so vulnerable and obedient.” Yukio whispers into Rin’s ears. Rin shivered at the confession.

Rin is panting and beads of sweat roll down his head. He shouldn’t have provoked Yukio and extremely regrets it. “Please just fuck me now.” Rin begged. Waiting is such torture, Rin simply couldn’t stand how Yukio is torturing him with such slow methods. “Well don’t blame me if it is too rough on you. You asked for it.” Yukio knows exactly what he has to do.

Yukio remove his fingers before removing his pants and positioning himself right in front of his brother’s entrance. He mercilessly rams himself into his older brother, a scream echos in the room. It was normal for screams to be heard so Yukio didn’t care to ask his brother to quiet down. He removes himself and once again rams himself into his older brother.

It is fun seeing his brother scream in pain under him. Yukio flips Rin over, legs rested on his own shoulder. Yukio continues to go hard as his fingers work on the sensitive nipples. “You look so good like this.” Yukio panted out as he tries his best to ride the roller coaster up his high.

Yukio’s hands starts to pump and stroke Rin’s hard on. More lewd sounds are heard coming from Rin’s lips. Yukio starts to suck on the pale beautiful skin that Rin has. It is so easily bruised that Yukio loves creating marks on his older brother.

It seemed to be quite a while before Rin reaches his climax and Yukio soon after. Both of them were sweating and the floor is full of fluids as well as the table.

At the end of the session, Rin’s skin is littered with different shades of red and some blues appearing already. Tear stained face and drool dribbling down the corner of his lips.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and go home.” Yukio takes a cloth to clean his brother up but doesn’t remove the ropes. Yukio smirks, he has been wanting to do this. While cleaning Rin up, Yukio inserted a vibrator wand, that was among other things Rin brought, into Rin while it is switched on.

Rin moans loudly. The long handle of the wand is strapped to Rin’s thigh where a rope is tied. “You’re gonna have to wear it home without cumming. If you can do it I’ll give you a reward.” Yuki says as he pulls up a the pants and underwear that Yukio was wearing. He pulled the shirt over his exposed upper body.

“Can you walk with that in?” Yukio asked but Rin is just on the ground moaning. “You have to keep quiet. We are leaving.” Yukio easily picks his older brother up and they left for home.


End file.
